


Music

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drums, M/M, MuneTaku is good for the heart, Music, Piano, fluff i guess?, shiptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Of all people, it had to be Ibuki that Shindou asked to come with him to the music store.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This OS has been written for my Shiptober 2019 !  
The concept is : one day = one text about different ships ! There are 31 themes, and the first one is Music ! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy <3

"Ibuki! You're doing it wrong, stop it!"

Ibuki frowned as he heard his teammate's voice coming to him, reluctant to listen to him, but eventually did so. His hands stopped all movement and, immediately, the unbearable noise that echoed throughout the room vanished. It took Ibuki another second so that, looking sulky, he turned around to meet Shindou's stern look.

"You're not even holding the chopsticks right," he said, without even trying to hide his annoyance.

"So what? You just don't know anything about that, it's for the resonance".

The youngest rolled his eyes, before turning around. The seller appeared in his field of vision and, in front of his panicked expression, Shindou could only apologize. The more he thought about it, the less he understood why, of all the people he knew, it was Ibuki that he had asked to accompany him to the music store. Basically, he was just supposed to pick up a few scores, but when the keeper saw the drums at the back of the store, his face lit up.

He had only thought, when he asked to try it, that he could play it. Obviously, according to the terrible sound that had reached him at the moment Ibuki started, it was the first time he had ever been confronted with such an instrument.

"I should have come alone, even if Kirino wasn't available," the pianist whispered, in a voice that was yet sufficiently audible.

"If you know how to do everything better than everyone else, go ahead and play something!"

"Ibuki, now's not the tim—"

"That's what I thought."

The defiant air that flew over the surface of his amaranth iris was enough to convince Shindou. If, generally, he managed to stay calm enough not to let himself be fooled, he had to admit that the simple idea of seeing him stunned was rewarding enough for him to play this game for once.

"Not on drums, on the piano, though."

"Do as you please," the white-haired boy said.

The sketch of an irrepressible smile took its place on his lips when Shindou pulled the piano chair to him. For long now he had heard him talk about it, yet he never had the opportunity to hear him play the piano before – despite how much he wanted it. However, he certainly did not expect him to accept so easily, in this shop.

Ibuki glanced discreetly at the salesman who, with his face tense, could not take his eyes off the two teenagers. The doors opened to let in other customers, and it was at that moment that Shindou's hands came to find the piano keys. A note, a second, then a third, and soon the keys all went down under his touch at a disconcerting speed. Of course, the melody that followed and filled the place had nothing to do with the horror he himself had produced, on drums, a few moments earlier. It was soft and yet aggressive, graceful and yet abrupt; but breathtakingly delicate.

As the seconds passed by, Ibuki's eyes alternated more and more quickly between the disillusioned touches and the musician's soothed face, until they remained forever on the latter. The melody seemed to slip on his skin, to caress his most painful thoughts, his buried nostalgia, to such an extent that he did not notice the improbable race in which his heart had just embarked.

Before he had time to think about all the contradictory sensations that mixed in his being, silence fell, like an inevitable sentence. Brutal, harsh, deaf. Empty.

Why the hell did Shindou stop?

"Well then, what's with that face?" the pianist's mocking voice rose up, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Wha—"

"Let's get going."

The very moment he saw the corner smile that had taken its place on Shindou's face, after he got up, Ibuki felt his face becoming warm. Considering the mocking voice he had heard just before, he didn't even want to imagine the expression on his own face during this piano piece.

_Shame_. And in front of Shindou, of all people.

"Thank you, bye," Shindou said to the seller, with his scores in hand, as they left the shop.

A strange feeling was still guiding Ibuki's steps. This soothing, delicate, virulent melody still seemed to reach his eardrums. Not that he had ever doubted his musical talents – especially since he had already heard him talking about it with Kirino – but being confronted with it was something else.

And he still wanted to be confronted with it.

"Say, will I hear you play the piano again?"

Shindou could not hold back a surprise look when he heard these words. Ibuki's voice had risen with such naturalness and spontaneity that he could not remain indifferent. Despite himself, his cheeks took a slight pink head, before a smile came to his lips. Ibuki wanting to hear him play again and saying it out loud may be good for the heart, after all.

"We'll see about that," he turned around, before he started again. "Maybe one day you can come to my house… I have one."


End file.
